World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 14
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Save Seattle Time to take Seattle back! You have 45 minutes to complete all of your objectives here. Begin by deploying a heavy artillery unit, three heavy tanks, one medium tank, and one repair tank. Separate out these units into one group of armor, one repair group, and one artillery unit. When you obtain more points, you'll generally want to use them on more heavy tanks. Destroy the Soviet Guard Post Use your artillery to weak the enemy control point nearby, then start shepharding your tanks towards it. Some of the buildings here will be occupied, so use precision artillery when possible to destroy them. Regardless, you should be able to quickly approach the point and take it over. Return to the diner where you began when you're done. Protect the Diner Group your tanks around your artillery unit and repair tank in the middle of the circle here. Beating back the enemies will take three or four minutes of solid combat, but you'll have help from Webb. Just keep your tanks in good repair and replace any of them that get destroyed; you're right underneath your own drop zone, so that shouldn't be a problem. You should've gotten more reinforcement points after destroying the guard post, so summon another heavy tank if possible. Clear The Way to the Harbor Three control points stand between you and the harbor. Before assaulting them, though, use your artillery unit on one of them to get some points, then queue up a couple of air-to-air strikes. As soon as you see the helicopters coming your way, drop both of them over the diner to take out the hostiles. Start making your way towards the three control points, using your artillery unit and heavy artillery barrage tactical aids to clear them out before your tanks arrive. You can leave your artillery unit back at the diner; it should be relatively safe there. While you clear out the first two objectives, you'll probably have to deal with more choppers. You can probably ignore them if you wish; they'll fly away eventually and the damage they deal can be dealt with if you use your repair tank adroitly enough. Destroy the Soviet Ships A pair of ships in the harbor are going to be shelling you relentlessly here. When you get the queue to destroy them, do so by painting them for precision artillery strikes. Two precision strikes should be able to clear the area. When you have one point remaining, use your artillery and tactical aid to clear it, then charge in with your tanks to finally clear the path. Secure the Harbor/Destroy the Soviet Helicopters You should hopefully have half an hour or more time remaining to you here; there's plenty of leeway, but you don't want to take too long to complete your objectives. When you get the objective to try and clear the harbor, begin by moving all of your tanks into the northwestern point, where Soviet tanks are rolling off of the water to engage you. A defensive stand here will let you build up your tactical aid points and support your expansion to the southeast. Before you can do that, though, you'll need to engage a few Soviet helicopters far to the east. Air-to-air strikes are going to be your friend here. Just queue up three strikes, spread them around the area, and repeat the process until all the helicopters are down. It can be tricky to do so, since the helicopters will appear and reappear in intervals, but you should have plenty of tactical aid to repeat the process until you nab them all. At this point, move your heavy artillery up to the base of the Space Needle to ensure that it can hit all of the harbor perimeter points and start it firing at them. That'll build up your tactical aid and help you clean them out without risking your tanks. Heavy artillery barrages will also help weaken the defenders. With the northwesternmost of the four harbor points secure, leave a couple of heavy tanks there to defend your rear while moving to the southeast. One heavy tank can hold a point by itself, assuming you've weakened them with heavy artillery barrages and fire from your heavy artillery unit. Spread your lines thin and nab all four points, keeping an eye on the damage to your units and the enemy positions. Continue to use artillery as best you can while remaining sure that your own forces are out of the area of effect. Secure the Soviet Main Base When you clear the harbor, regroup your tanks into a column and get your repair tank behind them. You'll be shown the location of the main base of the Soviets now. Moving in without weakening it would be a bit crazy, so use your heavy artillery unit to fire away at the buildings inside and use your laser-guided bombs, precision artillery, or heavy artillery barrages to try and destroy some of the units inside. You should have a number of minutes left, so after using your artillery to weaken the positions a bit, move a heavy tank over and try to judge what remaining fortifications they have. The walls will make it difficult to get inside the base, so try to make a hole for yourself with artillery of some sort. When that's done, roll in, destroy any remaining forces, and take the perimeter points. A short counterattack will be all you need to face to finish the mission. But wait… Survive the Soviet Counterattack You have three points to defend here. At this point in the fight, we had five heavy tanks, two medium tanks, a repair tank, and a heavy artillery unit. You'll also gain control of some of Webb's units, including another repair unit and a couple more artillery units, as well as an anti-air unit. Split up your forces so that you're equally distributed in terms of firepower between the three points. You're going to be facing slightly more enemies to the north and middle, so if you have an uneven number of units, put them in the middle control point. Move the artillery units back a bit from the action so that they can actually fire on the enemy, and assign them each to a separate group. You can have them fire at the ground in the distance beyond the perimeter points, but that'll likely require a bit more micromanagement than you want to deal with. If you assign them to groups one, two, and three, though, they'll be a little easier to manage. Just fire them onto the roads to deal with them. Anyway, when the Soviets start attacking, you can simply keep your tanks parked in position while you maneuver your repair tanks and attempt to fire your artillery and tactical aid at the enemies. The first section of the fight will be the more difficult, as you won't be able to call in for reinforcements; it'll be crucial to keep the perimeter points occupied. Your tanks won't take as much damage as the repair tanks will here, so be sure to repair them whenever you can. You'll have more tactical aid points than you'll know what to do with, so continually call down for heavy artillery barrages in the area beyond your perimeter points. Bringing It Home If you can survive to the point where Sawyer gets back in contact with the Air Force, you've basically won. Your tactical aid points expand greatly here, and you'll also be able to use carpet bombing and daisy cutters. With the points that you obtain by firing, just wait until you have enough to call for a triple daisy cutter and start dropping them on the approaches to your position. Since you can now call in for reinforcements, you shouldn't have to worry too much about being overrun; just call for a new tank whenever you have the opportunity to do so, guard the perimeters, and drop your daisy cutters. After a few minutes of this, a friendly captain will appear to the rear of the Soviets and start pounding them. Hold out until he arrives, and you've beaten the game! After the cinematic, get ready to listen to a cool retro song that some people from the 80's might recognize!